Cleric
Cleric is a job class that hailed originally from YGGDRASIL. The religious role and principle of clerics seems to apparently differ among human nations in the New World. Background Like Priests, Clerics worshiped a certain God and would used magic in their name. For instance, they recite verbal incantations when utilizing their magic spells. For that reason, they and the priests are usually the ones who calls upon god’s miracles through the use of divine magic.Overlord First Half Chapter 5: Magic Clerics such as Roberdyck Goltron are also given a part-time job in places that require their healing magic.Overlord Volume 07 Character Sheet: Roberdyck Goltron Known Clerics * Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Pestonya Shortcake Wanko * Calca Bessarez * Caspond Bessarez * Lupusregina Beta * Roberdyck Goltron * Göran Dixgard * Cona * Gignal Elshy * One of the Elven Slaves from Erya Uzruth's Worker Group Known Classes * Cleric * High Cleric * Battle Cleric Abilities and Powers By YGGDRASIL standard, Cleric is a faith-based class. Clerics are look upon as a magic caster of the Divine type. While they are well verse in melee combat, Clerics can also cast various magics such as healing, summoning and attack spells. In particular, they are capable of curing diseases or neutralizing poisons.Overlord Volume 08 Story 1: Enri's Tumultuous and Hectic Days Commonly, Clerics tend to hold up a holy symbol necklace they wear around their neck to begin the casting of a divine spell on the frontliners in their team. Although the exact composition varied between jobs, most clerics could use divine power to turn, rebuke or destroy creatures such as undead, demons, angels, and the like. However, these abilities only worked on monsters weaker than themselves.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 2: True Vampire While just banishing them was hard enough, with a sufficient disparity in power levels, a cleric could not only turn such monsters, but outright destroy them. However, doing so to many monsters at once was an arduous task.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: The Dawn of Despair To get rid of this much in large numbers required a matching amount of strength. At the same time, repelling them has a limit as it can only be done under a certain number of times per day.Overlord First Half Chapter 57: Invaders Part 5 Active * Anti-Evil Protection: A 1st tier spell used to defend against attacks from evil beings. * Cure Moderate Wounds * Heal: A 6th tier spell that could restore a great deal of health in addition to healing various diseases and other abnormal status conditions. * Holy Ray: A 4th tier spell that can create a ray of light used to pierce the intended target. * Lesser Dexterity: Raises the target's dexterity. * Lesser Mind Protection * Lesser Strength: Raises the target's strength. * Light Healing: A 1st tier divine spell that heals allies of their wounds with a soothing warm green light. * Lion's Heart: A 3rd tier spell that provides only a single target with complete resistance to fear. * Protection Energy - Fire: Provides limited protection from fire attacks.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance * Summon Angel 2nd Tier: Summons a Angel Guardian * Summon Angel 3rd Tier: Summons an Archangel Flame * Summon Angel 4th Tier: Summons either a Principality Observation or Principality Peace. * Summon Angel 7th Tier: Summons a Dominion Authority or other Dominion rank angels. * Turn Undead: Repels or exorcises undead targets depending on the difference of strength between the caster and the targets. Trivia * By YGGDRASIL Standard, Cursed Knights had the backstory of being corrupted cleric-knights. * The Slane Theocracy has academies dedicated for divine magic casters like clerics.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 02: Journey * Khajiit Dale Badantel learned the cause behind his mother's death from clerics.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 04: Twin Swords of Slashing Death * Under normal circumstances, those who could not use clerical magic would not be able to use magic items imbued with cleric-type spells.Overlord Volume 04 Epilogue * A person is required to have cleric-type class levels in order to use clerical spells, which were divine magic.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 03: Those Who Pick Up, Those Who Are Picked Up * In the Web Novel, a character having a level 60 wizard and a level 40 cleric would not let that person use the highest 10th Tier magic of the faith series. References }} Category:Terminology Category:Job Classes